


Aquela música, que tu costumavas cantar comigo

by Blankpires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Translation, melhores amigos para inimigos para namorados, minor chansol
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Desde que o Seungkwan se conseguia lembrar, ele sempre, sempre, conseguia o que queria.(Esta fic é uma tradução a original está linkada nas notas 💕)





	Aquela música, que tu costumavas cantar comigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this song, that you used to sing with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726404) by [nayoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayoung/pseuds/nayoung). 



> I'd like to thank the original creator for letting me translate this work and if you can please go support the original 💓  
> 

Desde que o Seungkwan se conseguia lembrar, ele sempre, sempre, conseguia o que queria.

Desde daquele microfone de ouro com player de áudio integrado no natal do ano passado, bilhetes para ver o jogo da sua equipa de voleibol favorita há apenas algumas semanas, até ao papel vocal principal no musical anual da sua escola. Ah, especialmente o papel vocal principal no musical anual da sua escola.

Ele tinha sido imbatível por 2 anos seguidos. Ninguém em sã consciência se atreveria a desafiá-lo quanto á sua posição. Então, obviamente, o segundo que o Seokmin pisou no auditório para fazer uma audição para a parte vocal principal - e conseguiu o papel também, aquele filho da puta.

("É hora de mudar, Seungkwan", tinha dito o Park após o anúncio das partes. Ou melhor, depois dele ter invadido o seu escritório para legitimamente reivindicar o que era dele, “Não é que ele seja exatamente melhor que tu. É que... Tu já tiveste a tua oportunidade de brilhar, não é verdade? ”)

Ele nunca ira perdoar aquele gajo, Park, pela traição - ele levou isso como um ataque contra a sua pessoa. Ele quer dizer, é natural que ele odeie o Seokmin, certo?

E para dizer a verdade isso não devia ser um grande problema. O Seokmin é um sénior, o Seungkwan é um júnior. Eles não compartilham aulas. O Seokmin tem o seu próprio grupo de amigos, embora menos fixes do que os do Seungkwan. Ele não tinha tido uma conversa com o Seokmin antes de toda esta confusão e depois daquele incidente. (Embora o Seungkwan pudesse jurar que tinha apanhado o Seokmin a olhar para ele algumas vezes ao longo dos últimos anos, provavelmente a tentar inventar um plano para derrubar o Seungkwan, aquele anormal!) E para completar, o Seokmin nunca tinha cantado à frente da escola inteira antes!

Mas tornou-se um problema no dia em que o Vernon, aquele filho da puta, decidiu que queria levar o Lee Chan para um encontro. Que se transformou em dois, três e muitos mais. E não é que ele não queira ver o seu melhor amigo feliz, é que... é o Lee Chan.

"Hyung, vais comer as tuas batatas fritas ou quê?" Falando no diabo. O Seungkwan apenas respondeu com um olhar furioso e continuou a molhar suas batatas fritas já encharcadas no molho. Como é que aquele camponês se atreve, a perturbar os seus pensamentos?

Pois bem, aqui está o ponto. Aqueles amigos do Seokmin que foram mencionados anteriormente? Sim, o Lee Chan é loucamente próximo do melhor amigo do Seokmin desde do jardim de infância, aquele The 9 kid ou lá o que for, que faz break dances para expressar os seus sentimentos.

(Não, na verdade, ele pediu ao seu, agora namorado, em namoro com uma break dance feita com amor ou alguma merda como essa, o Seungkwan nunca ouviu a história completa.)

O que automaticamente faz com que o Chan e o Seokmin sejam melhores amigos por associação porque o Seokmin é excessivamente amigável. Que alegria.

"Tu podes comer as minhas, se quiseres, Channie." Veio aquela voz doentiamente doce do diabo encarnado. Quem é que o convidou, afinal? As pessoas são tão desrespeitosas hoje em dia. O Lee Chan pega em vários pedaços de batata frita do Diabo e abana-os na frente da cara do Seungkwan, das quais o Seungkwan respeitosamente se afasta não muito suavemente e as substitui com as suas batatas fritas no prato do Chan. Competitivo.

Vernon gargalhou e bateu com as palmas das mãos suavemente contra a mesa. "Alguém quer gelado?", Para a qual Chan levanta a mão animadamente em resposta. Vernon ri antes de desarrumar o cabelo do Chan. "Alguém sem ser tu, bebé." Nojento.

“Eu, acho.” Seungkwan decidiu que talvez ele precisasse dum gelado. Ele merece um doce depois de ter que estar na presença do Seokmin durante todo o dia. Ele está a fazer um movimento para pegar na sua carteira quando o Seokmin grita "Eu pago!" Com aquele sorriso estupidamente grande dele, bochechas vermelhas e tudo.

O Seungkwan levanta uma sobrancelha, o sorriso do Seokmin hesita um pouco.

"Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para um gelado." Respondeu o Seungkwan bruscamente. Se o sorriso de Seokmin hesitou antes, agora está quase a desaparecer. Ele abana a cabeça um pouco antes de ampliar o sorriso mais uma vez. “Não, eu insisto.” O Seokmin abana a cabeça rapidamente, que faz lembrar um acessório de cabeça de cão que se encontraram nos painéis dos carros.

"Eu disse", Seungkwan bateu com a carteira sobre a mesa. "Eu posso pagar a minha própria comida." O Seokmin ainda tem a audácia de sorrir, embora com o sorriso um pouco torto. “Mas eu quero comprar um gelado para ti. Menta com pepitas de chocolate, certo?" O Chan inala audivelmente a sua cola saturada. O Vernon está mexer no cabelo do Chan. Aparentemente inconsciente ao que se está a passar, mas o Seungkwan conhece-o melhor que isso.

15 segundos de olhares trocados mais tarde, Seungkwan bufou antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito. "Então eu já não quero, antes morrer do que comer gelado de menta com pepitas de chocolate." (O gelado de menta com pepitas de chocolate é o seu sabor favorito, mas ele é mesquinho assim).

As orelhas do Seokmin ficaram vermelhas ao ouvir isso. "Não tem que ser gelado de menta," A sua voz normalmente alta, baixou em volume. "Tu podes escolher gelado de chocolate, se quiseres." Ele está quase a sussurrar agora, e o Seungkwan detesta sussurros. O Seokmin parece aperceber-se disso e de repente fecha a boca.

"Sabes que mais, eu acho que me vou embora." O Seungkwan pega na sua carteira e no seu chá gelado antes de deixar um Vernon com olhos arregalados, um Chan de boca aberta, e um cachorrinho mal morto para trás.

É na quinta-feira seguinte que o Seokmin finalmente consegue reunir coragem suficiente para pedir desculpas ao Seungkwan por passar dos limites, ou assim ele disse. Ele perdoou-o obviamente, porque apesar de ser competitivo, o Seungkwan também é uma pessoa muito generosa e misericordiosa. E talvez, o fato do Seokmin lhe ter comprado uma caixa de gelado de menta com pepitas de cocolate possa ter ajudado também.

3 semanas de ensaios de teatro mais tarde, e ele está a começar a aceitar o fato de que talvez, apenas talvez, o Seokmin se encaixe melhor neste papel do que ele. O Seokmin é surpreendentemente bom a atuar, e a cantar também, e ele agora está melhor no controlo vocal. Pelo menos muito melhor do que o Seungkwan se lembrava.

Embora talvez a voz de alguém que esta a cantar aos cochichos e a cantar canções de embalar não devesse ser comparada à sua voz realmente dita.

Eles dão-se bem agora. O Seokmin ainda é um bocadinho engraçado, ele acha. Ele ainda repete as suas piadas e faz o Seungkwan lembrar-se do quanto ele costumava odiar isso naquela época.

O Seungkwan pode dizer que o Seokmin é tão cauteloso quando está com o Seungkwan, que o Seokmin age como se o Seungkwan pudesse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. E o Seungkwan acha que o Seokmin deveria estar muito preocupado.

Pois bem, aqui está outra razão pela qual o Seungkwan parece odiar tanto o Seokmin. O Seungkwan e o Seokmin já são de muito tempo atrás. Já na escola primária, já quando o Seokmin escondia-se sempre atrás da sua mãe sempre que eles vinham jantar a casa do Seungkwan. Sendo o Seungkwan o Defensor De Gente Tímida que ele é, decidiu que ia tomar o assunto do Seokmin nas suas próprias mãos.

"Seokmin hyung queres ir brincar comigo e com a noona lá em cima?"

E assim a amizade deles floresceu. O Seungkwan e o Seokmin ficaram praticamente inseparáveis depois. Eles falavam o dia todo na escola-

("Ugh eu odeio o sr kim tanto mas mesmo taaaaaaaanto", o Seungkwan enviava sempre uma mensagem para o Seokmin todas as segundas-feiras. Ao que o Seokmin respondia sempre com "espera até que tenhas o sr jung no ano que vem".)

-e encontravam-se depois da escola. Eles tinham uma festa de pijama programada a cada dois fins de semana, e foram até mesmo apelidados de melhores amigos do século pelas suas famílias.

A amizade deles era inquebrável, mesmo até quando no terceiro ciclo o Seokmin confessou que talvez ele gostasse tanto de rapazes como de raparigas.

O Seungkwan, que cresceu a ouvir a sua irmã a falar sobre os seus namorados e namoradas, nem sequer piscou ao ouvir tal confissão.

“Mas, Seungkwan, gosto de rapazes como gosto de raparigas. Como é que consegues estar tão calmo ao ouvir isso?"

“Minnie, para começar eu nem gosto de raparigas."

Seokmin soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir isso, mas o seu suspiro ficou preso depois de entender o que o Seungkwan disse.

"Então tu estás a querer dizer que... tu também gostas de rapazes?" o Seungkwan acabou por responder com um "Uh huh."

Se era possível, eles aproximaram-se ainda mais desde então. O Seungkwan começou então a desabafar sobre as suas paixões e namorados ao Seokmin, e o Seokmin sorria sempre e ria-se dele. E em troca, o Seokmin falava sobre os estranhos bonitos que ele encontrava no autocarro ou no café que frequentava.

O Seungkwan namorou com vários rapazes durante o terceiro ciclo. Todos eles eram muito fixes, é só que nunca dava realmente certo. Ele terminou com o Mingyu porque aparentemente o Mingyu era muito arrogante para o gosto do Seungkwan, acabou com o Seungcheol porque eles começaram a afastar-se, e com o Moonbin porque ele nunca tinha tempo para o Seungkwan e terminou com o Vernon, porque eles não foram feitos para namorar.

Todos sobre os quais o Seungkwan reclamava sempre ao Seokmin. Ele ouvia sempre atentamente, ele era sempre a parte do cérebro racional que equilibrava a raiva do Seungkwan.

Eles ligavam um ao outro todas as noites sem falha. O Seokmin cantava sempre canções embalar ao Seungkwan sempre que ele chorava depois de ter tido uma discussão com um dos seus namorados, ou com a sua noona. E em troca, o Seungkwan cantava uma canção de embalar para o Seokmin sempre que o Seokmin pedisse. (Que na verdade era quase todas as noites.)

Então, uma noite, depois de uma profunda conversa sobre picles e várias piadas secas mais tarde, o Seokmin balbuciou “Foda-se, eu amo-te tanto”. O Seungkwan congelou ao ouvir isso. Todos os músculos que controlavam o seu rosto parecia estar com defeito. “Quero dizer, platonicamente, claro, haha.” Oh.

É então que o Seungkwan começa a pensat que talvez ele goste do Seokmin mais do que platonicamente, e talvez, talvez ele queira que o Seokmin goste dele mais do que platonicamente.

“Eu também te amo, Minnie.” Oh, como o Seungkwan queria poder dizer isso num contexto diferente.

Depois dessas confissões nada mudou, exceto que o Seokmin ficou mais alto, o Seokmin cortou o cabelo doutra forma (que ficou tão bonito nele, mas tu nunca vais ouvir isso sair da boca do Seungkwan) e o Seokmin arranjou um namorado.

“Kwannie, este é o Jung Jaehyun.” Seokmin disse um dia na cantina, o Seungkwan tinha acabado de sair de matemática e estava muito ansioso pelo intervalo. Para comer seu japchae, e ver o Seokmin é claro. Mas agora com um certo Jung Jaehyun nas proximidades, de alguma forma ele não ficava animado ao pensar na hora do almoço.

Jung Jaehyun é muito bonito, muito esperto, e um rapaz que o Seokmin tinha um crush em. O Seokmin nunca teve a confiança para conversar com o Jaehyun, não importava quantas vezes o Seungkwan o pressionassa para o fazer no passado. Mas agora, agora que ele é amigo do Jaehyun, de repente o Seungkwan arrepende-se de ter pressionado o Seokmin a se apresentar ao Jaehyun no passado. O Seungkwan aperta a mão do Jaehyun, merda é tão macia, e de repente deseja que o tempo de intervalo acabe agora. Ou que alguém acabasse com a sua vida, sim, isso seria melhor.

Então, o drama começa logo depois. De repente, o Seokmin está ocupado demais para jantares não planejados porque "Estou no estúdio com Jaehyunnie, Seungkwan-ah. Não hoje, desculpa!" ou "Estou no shopping com o Jaehyunnie, Seungkwan-ah. Talvez amanhã?" e "Estou a treinar para os testes da equipa de basquetebol com o Jaehyunnie, Seungkwan-ah. Eles só aceitam 3 calouros, então eu preciso de fazer o meu melhor." E entretanto afastaram-se.

O Seokmin ainda tentou falar com o Seungkwan. “Kwannie, queres sair mais logo?” E o Seungkwan negava todas as vezes. Apenas para estarem quites.

O Seokmin parou de tentar depois de vários meses. Que bom, pensou o Seungkwan. De qualquer maneira ele não precisava de alguém que não o prioriza.

E ele pensa que o Seokmin está-se a mostrar, ele jura que o Seokmin ri mais alto e agarra-se mais ao Jaehyun sempre que o Seungkwan está próximo.

(O coração do Seungkwan parte-se num milhão de pedaços sempre que os vê, mas tu nunca receberás essa confirmação dele.)

E assim o Seungkwan coloca o Seokmin no seu burn book invisível, e o Jaehyunnie também. Que tipo de melhor amigo troca o melhor amigo pelo o namorado? (E talvez Seungkwan esteja um pouco ciumento, talvez.)

A animosidade continua mesmo depois do Seungkwan ter entrado na escola onde k Seokmin está, o que nos leva a esta confusão.

Mas o Seungkwan ficou feliz por o Seokmin ter ficado com o papel principal, senão eles não tinha ficado a falar ao telefone até á meia-noite no horário atual.

“…Para ser honesto, é muuuuito cansativo. Toda gente anda muito stressada desde que estamos tão próximos do dia D. Ugh, tu não podes nem dizer uma palavra ao Sr. Park sem ele ficar irritado.” O Seokmin continuou sem parar, o que faz o Seungkwan lembrar-se do quanto ele tinha sentido falta disto, o quanto ele sentia falta dele.

"Eu senti saudades tuas, Kwan-ah. Onde é que estiveste?" Disse o Seokmin com tanta dor atada a essas palavras que quase deixou o Seungkwan triste.

"Por que é que não perguntas isso ao teu Jaehyunnie?" Rebateu o Seungkwan.

“Jaehyun? O que é o Jaehyun tem a ver com tudo isto?

"Oh, eu não sei, talvez o fato de tu teres deixado o teu melhor amigo para ficar com teu namorado o tempo todo, tem a ver com tudo isto." Como é que o Seokmin se atreve a fingir que não tem noção!

"Namorado? Kwannie do que é estás a falar? ”A voz do Seokmin é sempre um livro aberto para os seus sentimentos, e este mostra claramente que ele está confuso. O que só irrita o Seungkwan ainda mais. Será que ele honestamente esqueceu-se de ter abandonado o Seungkwan o tempo todo para estar com o Jaehyun?

“Não te faças de estúpido, Minnie. Desde que tu começaste a namorar com o Jaehyun, de repente tu tornaste-te fixe demais para sair comigo - “

"Espera, desde quem começou a namorar com quem?"

"Tu e o Jung Jaehyun, tu, caralho! Para de agir desta maneira idiota-" O Seokmin teve a audácia de-se rir, que caralho!

“Kwan-ah, o Jaehyun é hetero.”

"Não muda o fato de que tu o escolheste ao invés de mim!" O Seungkwan já está praticamente a fumegar, e o Seokmin parece não entender.

"Tu sabes que eu nunca faria isso propositalmente, Kwannie" ele está implorando, o Seungkwan troça. Exibição chata de atuar.

“Como se eu acreditasse nisso. Eu sei que tu gosta dele, Seokmin-ssi, mas amigos não abandonam os seus amigos para andarem com o seu crush."

"Eu nunca! Por que eu escolheria ele ao invés de ti quando é por ti que eu estou apaixonado?" A garganta do Seungkwan está a implorar-lhe para ele parar de troçar, mas ele não consegue parar de o fazer - espera, o que é que foi dito?

“...espera, rebobina.” O Seungkwan podia jurar que o seu coração parou de bater naquele momento. Por favor, que não seja uma alucinação, por favor, não seja uma hall-

"...o quê?"

"Eu disse, repete o que disseste, Seokmin-ssi."

“Oh. Eu nunca?"

“Deus, Seokmin, tu és tão estúpido. Depois disso. O que é que disseste depois disso?

"É por ti que estou apaixonado?" O coração do Seungkwan, com certeza, parou ali mesmo. Tem sido uma vida boa, ele gostaria de agradecer a sua mãe, noona—

“Seungkwan-ah?” Oh, o Seokmin, certo.

"Eu pensei que tu disseste que me amavas platonicamente, seu filho da puta!" O tom quase histérico do Seungkwan estava a assustar o Seokmin, um pouco. Talvez o Seokmin não devia ter dito isso?

"Eu entrei em pânico, desculpa, tu não tens que retribuir, haha, eu só precisava tirar isso do meu peito porque, tu sabes, eu tenho estado apaixonado por um bom tempo, e-"

"Minnie. Cala-te." Isso cala-o de certeza.

“Eu também te amo, Minnie. Romanticamente.” Porra finalmente!

“Oh. Obrigado."

O Seungkwan acha que não há palavras que possam gritar Seokmin tanto quanto aquelas. E mesmo que seja constragedor, mesmo que eles sejam desajeitados, ele acha que pelo menos eles seriam desajeitados juntos. Romanticamente, desta vez.


End file.
